The present invention relates to waste processing systems, and more specifically to a control device, system, timer, and methods thereof for a waste processing system.
A variety of machines have been developed to recycle, reduce, or otherwise process wood and brush products. Included therein are machines that chip, cut, grind, or otherwise reduce waste (wood) products including, generally, chippers (disk and drum types), hammer mills, hogs, shredders, grinders, and forestry mowers.
These waste processing systems typically include an infeed system and a waste reducing or cutting system, wherein the infeed system is used for directing the waste material to the waste reducing system, the waste reducing system being used for reducing the waste material. These waste processing systems also include a discharge system for removing and directing the reduced material.
These waste processing systems include large, industrial conveyer fed waste processing machines which are capable of quickly reducing bulky (e.g., large size) wood products, as well as doing so in high volume applications. For example, conveyor-fed systems may be used to reduce large tree stumps and trunks, as well as branches, brush, and other bulk wood products. These known systems generally include: an infeed assembly comprising, for example only, a conveyer infeed system; a feed wheel assembly comprising, for example only, a pair of feed-wheels; a cutting assembly comprising, for example only, a drum assembly further comprising reducing members; and a discharge assembly comprising, for example only, a conveyer discharge system.
Examples of such waste processing machines are disclosed in: U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,912, issued Apr. 11, 2000, entitled “Break-Away Processing Tool For A Waste Processing Machine”; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,863,003 and 6,299,082; issued Jan. 26, 1999 and Oct. 9, 2001, respectively; all to Smith; and entitled “Waste Processing Machine”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,210 issued May 9, 2000 to Smith, entitled “Rotor Assembly For A Waste Processing Machine”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,020, issued Feb. 11, 2003 to Smith, entitled “Replaceable Raker Assembly For Processing Tool Of Waste Processing Machine”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,082, issued Oct. 9, 2001 to Smith, entitled “Waste Processing Machine”; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,845,931, 7,121,485, 7,384,011, and 7,726,594; issued Jan. 25, 2005, Oct. 17, 2006, Jun. 10, 2008, and Jun. 1, 2010, respectively; all to Smith; and entitled “Multi-Functional Tool Assembly For Processing Tool of Waste Processing Machine”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,166, issued Jan. 16, 2007 to Smith, entitled “Rotatable Assembly For Machines”, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
These waste processing systems also include wood chippers. For example, hand-fed wood chippers are used to reduce trees, branches, brush, and other bulk wood products into smaller wood chips. A typical wood chipper includes an infeed chute; a feed system which may be adapted for controlling the feed rate of wood products; a wood chipping mechanism (disc or drum); a drive system for the feed system and chipping mechanism; and a discharge chute. More particularly, the infeed chute is typically a funnel-type conduit provided with a wide opening which tapers toward the feed system to converge the bulk wood/waste products toward the chipping mechanism and, through the action of the feed system, the bulk wood products are brought into contact with the chipping mechanism which grinds, flails, cuts, or otherwise reduces the wood and waste products into smaller pieces. The smaller pieces are then propelled out of the discharge chute. An example of such a wood chipper is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,539, issued Nov. 23, 1999 to Morey, and entitled “Wood Chipper With Infeed Chute Safety Device” which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. In these known systems, the wood chipper generally includes an infeed assembly, feed wheel assembly, and a cutting assembly having a rotatable disc or drum with at least one knife or blade for chipping the wood entering the wood chipper and reducing it to wood chips. The chipper also includes a discharge chute for allowing the wood chips to exit the wood chipper, as well as for generally directing them during discharge.
Other examples of such wood chippers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,707, issued Mar. 7, 2000 to Morey et al., entitled “Drum Assembly For A Wood Chipper”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,125, issued Mar. 14, 2000 to Morey et al., entitled “Wood Chipper”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,539, issued Nov. 23, 1999 to Morey, entitled “Wood Chipper With Infeed Chute Safety Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,642, issued Dec. 14, 1999 to Morey, entitled “Wood Chipper With Infeed Chute Safety Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,596, issued Apr. 20, 2004 to Morey, entitled “Multiple Wheel Feed Wheel Assembly For A Wood Chipper”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,684, issued Mar. 19, 2002 to Morey, entitled “Adjustable Tension Feed Wheel Assembly For A Wood Chipper”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,204, issued Dec. 14, 2004 to Morey, entitled “Reversing Automatic Feed Wheel Assembly For A Wood Chipper”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,320, issued Nov. 9, 2004 to Morey et al., entitled “Reversing Automatic Feed Wheel Assembly For Wood Chipper”, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Further, and by way of example only, the feed wheel assemblies of these waste processing systems, including wood chippers may comprise: a stationary lower feed wheel, connected to a lower housing; and a movable upper feed wheel, connected to an upper housing and movable relative to the lower housing for allowing wood to enter the cutting assembly. Further, one or both of the feed wheels may be rotatably powered or driven. These waste processing and chipper systems are also typically powered via an internal combustion, and again by way of example only: may include one or more hydraulic pumps which supply one or more hydraulic drives or motors for rotating the one or more feed wheels; and may also include one or more drive belts and pulley systems which drive the rotatable disc or drum of the cutting assembly.
Additionally, wood chippers may also generally include a feed control bar for controlling the operation of the various feed systems and may be, for example, mounted above the infeed chute for easy access during the feeding operation. Generally speaking, these control bars are multi-positional bars that control the operation of the feed wheels and may operate, allow operation, or otherwise move the feed wheels: in a forward direction when in a first position; a reverse direction when in a third position; and a neutral or off state when in a second (e.g., middle) position. It is also typical for these bars to be normally biased to the neutral or off state (e.g., middle position) requiring the operator to manually maintain the control bar in one of the forward or reverse positions, whereby when released the control bar will automatically return to the middle position and the feed wheels will be made, for example, non-operable.
However, although these types of waste processing systems are useful, if operated incorrectly problems can arise and, for example, failure of the operator to follow proper procedures, guidelines, and instructions (e.g., improper usage of the waste processing machine, its various systems, and/or is safety features) may result in damage to the machine or injury. For example, while these feed systems (e.g., feed wheels) are designed to feed bulk wood products to the cutting assembly, such systems are unable to discern what is being fed. Another system that if operated incorrectly can become dangerous is the cutting assembly (e.g., chipping mechanism), with such systems generally designed to rotate at high speeds in order to produce the high torque which is necessary to chip, cut, grind, or otherwise reduce the wood and/or waste products.
As such, various safety features, systems, and methods have been developed in an effort to increase the safety of these waste processing machines. For example, today's waste processing machines include safety features, safety control systems, and/or various controls and shutoff's which are designed to activate, either automatically or manually, when various situations, guidelines, and parameters are encountered or exceeded (e.g., in an emergency situation).
Nonetheless, and due to various circumstances, such safety and control systems may not activate when desired. For example: automatic systems can be overridden or made inoperable by an operator; while manual systems rely on manual (e.g., an operator's) activation, wherein said activation may not arise.
By way of example, the feed control bar/system may be altered (e.g., forced) so that it remains in the forward position rather than automatically returning to the neutral position. This can occur for example when an operator forces the control bar to remain in the forward position (e.g., by tying-off) so that it remains biased to the forward position and thereby defeating the bias that would otherwise move the bar to the neutral position.
Accordingly, a need exists for novel devices, systems, and methods which have, among other advantages: the ability to reduce or prevent the risks associated with these prior art waste processing machines. It is further desirable to provide devices, systems, and methods for waste processing systems that are relatively inexpensive to manufacture, as well as are easily operable. Yet further, a need exists for novel devices, systems, and methods which have, among other advantages, the ability to increase the safety of these systems in a manner that is automatic and/or does not rely on operator intervention. Still further, needs exist for novel devices, systems, and methods which have the ability to increase the utility of these systems. It is also desirable to provide such methods that are effective, cost effective, and are easily maintained and/or followed. It is further desirable to provide systems, practices, and methods which increase safety and otherwise establish or promote the safe operation of these waste processing machines. It is also desirable to provide control, vigilance, timer, and safety devices, systems, and methods for a waste processing system that overcome the above-identified disadvantages.
Therefore, devices, systems and methods that solve the aforementioned disadvantages and having the aforementioned advantages are desired.